


Kneeling by the River in the Dark Woods

by geekicats



Series: Roleplay Characters [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Ravenclaw, Roleplay, Roleplaying Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekicats/pseuds/geekicats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Harry Potter roleplay character</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneeling by the River in the Dark Woods

  * **Name:** Tabitha   
**Last Name:** Harrowgate  
 **Full Name:** Tabitha Marie Haroowgate  
 **Birthday:** October 13  
 **Age:** 15  
 **Blood Type:** O Positive  
 **Blood Status:** Muggleborn  
  
 _Physical Information_  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Species:** Human  
 **Hair Color:** Auburn  
 **Eye color:** Grey-green  
 **Appearance:** Average height, curvy, chubby, baby-faced, freckles, fair skin, dark eyebrows



  
_Wand Information_  
 **Wand** **wood:** Rowan  
 **Wand core:** Unicorn hair  
 **Wand length:** 15 1/2 inches  
  
 _School Information_  
 **Name:** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
 **Year:** V  
 **House:** Ravenclaw

_Extra Information_   
**Likes:**

  * Books
  * Plants
  * Cats
  * Celtic music
  * Medieval legends and myths
  * Justice
  * Romance
  * Happy endings



**Dislikes:**

  * Animal cruelty
  * Injustice
  * Being told what to do
  * Small spaces
  * Fighting
  * Crowds
  * Loud noises



**Hobbies:**

  * Reading
  * Writing
  * Drawing
  * Meeting new people
  * Being out in the Forbidden Forest
  * Knitting



**Personality:**

  * Quiet
  * Cautious
  * Intelligent
  * Witty
  * Somewhat aloof
  * Sarcastic
  * Friendly
  * Motherly
  * Protective



**Characteristic phrases:**

  * Well shit.
  * Bitch, please.
  * Holy crap, man. I will have his babies any day.



**Biography:** Tabitha was born in California, USA on October 13. She was adopted by a childless couple a few day after she was born. When she was eleven, she recieved her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Her parents freaked out because they were Christians, and, well... _witchcraft_. But they let her go anyway because they knew it'd be the best for her.


End file.
